1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, portable computers are smaller and lighter than desktop computers to easily carry the portable computers. FIG. 1 illustrates a related art portable computer.
A related art portable computer 10 includes a main body unit 11 and a display unit 12. The main body unit 11 and the display unit 12 are hinged on each other by a hinge unit 13 so that the display unit 12 can be opened or closed with respect to the main body unit 11.
Various parts such as a main substrate and a hard disk drive are provided in a space formed in the main body unit 11. A keyboard 14 that is an input device is provided on top of the main body unit 11 and a plurality of keys are arranged in rows and columns in the keyboard 14. A bay 15 into which and from which a bay device (such as a CD-ROM drive and a DVD-ROM drive) is attached and detached is formed on the side of the main body unit 11.
A display module 16 is included in the display unit 12. The display module 16 is generally formed of a liquid crystal panel. A signal connection between the main body unit 11 and the display unit 12 is performed by signal connection lines in the hinge unit 13.
FIG. 2 illustrates the structure of the main body unit of the related art portable computer. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the main body unit of the portable computer includes a central processing unit (CPU) 20, a video controller 21, a north bridge 22, a main memory 23, an input and output (I/O) controller 24, a south bridge 25, a hard disk drive (HDD) 26, a bay device 27, and a keyboard (KBD) controller 28.
In the related art portable computer, the HDD 26 and the bay device 27 are connected to the south bridge 25. The bay device 27 is attached to and detached from the bay 15.
In the related art portable computer, like in a desktop computer, the HDD 26 and the bay device 27 are connected to the south bridge 25 using an integrated drive electronic (IDE) interface method. In the IDE interface method, two channels, that is, a primary channel and a secondary channel are provided.
FIG. 3 illustrates that the HDD 26 and the bay device 27 are connected to each other through two IDE channels. The two IDE channels are comprised of the primary channel P-Ch and the secondary channel S-Ch.
The IDE controller 251 of the south bridge 25 is connected to the HDD 26 that is a main memory device after the primary channel is set as a master. The IDE controller 251 is connected to the bay device 27 such as the CD-ROM drive and the DVD-ROM drive after the secondary channel is set as a master.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the bay device 27 is attached to and detached from the bay 15 and can be swapped so that various bay devices 27 are attached to and detached from the bay 15. The bay 15 in which the bay device 27 that can be swapped is attached is referred to as a swap bay and the bay device 27 using the swap bay is referred to as a swap bay device.
The bay device 27 must be set as the master so that the bay device 27 can be swapped. In this way, the related art portable computer in which the bay device 27 can be swapped supports the two IDE channels.
As described above, the related art portable computer and method of controlling the same have various disadvantages. For example, developers of chip sets for the portable computers strive for improved performance and effective power consumption. However, in the case of a system that supports only the primary channel, the bay device cannot be swapped.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.